


Dean's Baby

by Danger_Zone24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deans car is HIS car, Dialogue-Only, Funnies?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Dean's car is HIS car. And nobody should mess with it. At all. Ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah so this is my first supernatural story. I have sadly never actually watched it (I know, I know! Sadness!!) so if it seems a little off or outta character I'm sorry.

**Dean:** “Where have you been? Why’d you mess with my car?”

**Sam:** “I had to go out…”

**Dean:** “Out where? What was so important that you needed to use MY car, MY BABY, without my permission?”

**Castiel:** “Dean…”

**Dean:** “No Cas, stay outta this. I just wanna know why Sam thought it’d be a good idea to take my car.”

**Sam:** “I’m sorry, but it was an emergency.”

**Dean:** “Oh, yeah? What was so important, hey? Did ya run outta beer? Cos I have plenty, which you damn well know. There’s no demons, etc, in this quiet as town so it couldn’t have been that. Besides one would think you’d have enough brains to know not to go after something on your own. Got nothing to say for yourself? Anyway did you forget the rules for MY car when you took it without MY permission? One: Dean always drives. Always. Two: Dean always picks the music. Three: No moving the drivers seat, because it’s in the perfect position for Dean. I really don’t care how long your legs are. Four: No adjusting the aircon…”

**Castiel:** “Dean!”

**Dean:** “Because it’s in the perfect position for… Stop it Cas, I said stay out of it. Now where was I…”

**Castiel:** “DEAN WINCHESTER!”

**Dean:** “What Cas? Kinda busy here.”

**Castiel:** “If you stopped shouting at Sam, you would’ve found out why he took your car in the first place!”

**Dean:** “I gave him enough time to tell me!”

**Castiel:** “You did not.”

**Dean:** “Did so.”

**Castiel:** “You…”

**Sam:** “STOP IT! Seriously, both of you! Dean, Cas gave me permission to take your car to get some pie cos it’s your birthday.”

**Dean:** “It’s my birthday? There’s pie?”

**Sam:** “Yeah, cherry. Your favourite.”

**Dean:** “Why didn’t you say? Where is it? Anyway Cas, why’d you give Sam permission to take the car? It’s just not on, even for pie. Is that why you where distracting me earlier?”

**Castiel:** “You were not complaining before.”

**Dean:** “I didn’t know my poor baby was being taken for a joyride before. Pie, Sam?”

**Sam:** “It’s still in the car.”

\--

**Sam:** “I think he loves that car and most likely pie more then you, Cas.”

**Castiel:** “Yes, I think so too. But at least I can combine both those two and myself…”

**Sam:** “Oh God, I do NOT need to know what you guys get up to! Can’t you keep it to the bedroom?”

\--

**Dean:** “Don’t worry my precious, I’ll take good care of you. No more joyrides, I promise. Damn this pie is good though.”


End file.
